


chinese restaurant ✧ [ yuwin ]

by sailorseokjin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, Misunderstandings, OT21 (NCT), Winyu, kpop, nct - Freeform, nct127 - Freeform, yuwin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorseokjin/pseuds/sailorseokjin
Summary: ¿Por qué parece que no me puedo olvidar sobre este restaurante chino?Tengo recuerdos hermosos de ese lugar.. ⋅ ˚̣- : ✧ : – ⭒ ♡ ⭒ – : ✧ : -˚̣⋅ .Basada en la canción "Chinese Restaurant" de Takako Mamiya.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin & Nakamoto Yuta, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Huang Ren Jun/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 1





	chinese restaurant ✧ [ yuwin ]

♡ ユニークな部分 ♡

"El tiempo verdaderamente vuela, ¿verdad?  
Como si pretendiera no saber nada".

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

En ese restaurante chino conocí a Sicheng por primera vez y lo único que me pregunto si es que me recuerda. Me enamoré de él cuando celebraba mi cumpleaños número 20, era el primero que pasaba en Seúl, ¿hace cuando tiempo fue eso?

Mis memorias me llevan al momento exacto cuando me encontraba sentado en la terraza de aquel café durante una tarde cálida mientras bebía una taza de leche fría.

Mi día fue aburrido, la misma rutina de siempre, así que decidí observar a las personas que estaban en el lugar y justo ahí te ví, me preguntaba si había alguna posibilidad de poder intercambiar miradas.

Estabas en una mesa redonda junto a 2 niños pequeños muy lindos, escuché sus nombres, Chenle y Renjun, reían mucho junto a ti y eso causó que mi corazón se sintiera cálido, ante mis ojos eras la persona más adorable. Aparentaban que la pasaban bien, pero, ¿fue real?

Luego de un rato chico alto y castaño se acercó, traía puesta una camisa de flores y despreocupadamente se sentó a tu lado, ¿es alguien especial? Espero que no, ustedes tres parecían felices de verlo. Era la primera vez que los celos se apoderaban de mí, me sentía bastante ridículo, ni siquiera nos conocemos.

Ya había terminado todo lo que había ordenado y simplemente no quería irme, deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera para poder seguir admirandote pero comenzaba a llover, me acerqué a la caja registradora algo decaído porque pensé que nunca te volvería a ver.

Después de pagar mi cuenta y dejar la propina, me di vuelta y estabas detrás de mí, me dedicaste la sonrisa más hermosa.

—¿Frecuentas este lugar?— preguntas curioso. Siento que mis mejillas se sonrojan por tu sola presencia, eres incluso más bello de cerca.

—Realmente no, es la primera vez que vengo.— soy sincero, las palabras salen de mi boca sin ser planeadas.

—Entonces, ¿te gustaría celebrar mi cumpleaños aquí este viernes? Estaré solo en la ciudad porque mis amigos regresan a Shanghai mañana y pareces alguien agradable con quién pasarlo.

No lo puedo creer, ¿acaso estoy soñando despierto?

—Uhm... claro que me gustaría.— mi voz tiembla y me siento avergonzado.

—Perfecto, lo menos que quiero es un cumpleaños deprimente. Mi nombre es Dong Sicheng— wow, tu nombre es bonito.

—Un gusto, soy Nakamoto Yuta.

—Encantado de conocerte Yuta, ¿Te parece si nos vemos a las 6?— demonios, tendré que saltarme la práctica de canto, pero no me importa.

—Claro, estaré aquí puntual.— contesto mientras toco las perforaciones de mi oreja izquierda tratando de ocultar lo nervioso que estoy.

—Bueno, nos vemos.— me despido con la mano y salgo del restaurante sin creer lo que acaba de pasar.

Mientras camino a casa pienso sobre la propuesta que me hiciste, me tomó totalmente por sorpresa, nunca hubiera pensado que me notarías y mucho menos que quisieras compartir una fecha tan especial conmigo.

Por fin ha llegado el día en que te veré, sólo han sido dos pero me parecieron una eternidad y no pude dejar de pensar en ti. Es algo curioso que tu cumpleaños y mi cumpleaños sean cercanos, espero poder tener una noche agradable a tu lado.

Llegué al restaurante a tiempo, veo que me estás esperando, ¿Cómo es que alguien se puede ver así de etéreo?

Me cuentas que no tienes mucho tiempo viviendo en Seúl, te otorgaron un beca para estudiar danza y al igual que yo no tienes muchos amigos, te comprendo totalmente, dejar Osaka fue algo duro, extraño a mis padres y a mi hermana, pero tengo la esperanza que podré tener una mejor vida aquí.

Este restaurante te recuerda mucho a tu hogar, Wenzhóu para ser exactos, por eso es tu lugar favorito en Corea, desde ahora también será el mío. Nuestro tiempo juntos ha pasado volando, ya es tarde y ambos debemos regresar a nuestros respectivos departamentos. Me siento triste pero intercambiamos números y eso automáticamente levanta el ánimo.

Ha pasado algo de tiempo y sólo hemos hablado una vez, no quiero parecer agobiante pero realmente deseo oír tu voz a través del teléfono ahora mismo. La fuerte sombra de luces son una señal que me dice que tengo que marcar tu número, la noche esta más allá de mí y el tono de espera estalla dentro de mi mente.

Mi corazón y mi mente piensan todo el día en que no has contestado mis llamadas, ¿acaso te aburrí tan rápido? Trato de seguir mi rutina normal pero te apodaraste de mis pensamientos.

¿Dónde estás? ¿Te pasó algo?

¿Por qué parece que no me puedo olvidar sobre este restaurante chino? Tengo recuerdos hermosos de ese lugar. Ahora mismo me siento solitario en la ciudad, debajo de las luces de neón enciendo un cigarrillo y algo me hace caer en cuenta que aquel lugar es sólo una ilusión, fuiste una ilusión.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer (´｡• ω •｡`)♡♡  
> (Este os también está publicado en mi cuenta de Wattpad)


End file.
